Now and forever more
by Winter-Hale
Summary: I never liked him before. Infact I hated him with a passion. He always made fun of me for being smart. But now I can't help myself for loving him. The Knight of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.


**Now and forever more**

_Italics like these are thoughts._

Chapter 1

(Hermione's POV)

_I never liked him before. Infact I hated him with a passion. He always made fun of me for being smart. But now I can't help myself for loving him. The Knight of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy._

(In the Gryffindor Common Room)

"C'mon Ronald we have to go." I said pulling Ron from his sitting position on the couch. "But Hermione." He protested putting his hands on my waist. "Ronald." I muttered blushing.

"Go on lovebirds or you'll be late for your Prefect duties." Said Ginny shooing us out of the portate hole.

Ron and I finally got together this year and we've been happy ever sence. I wiggled out of his embrace and pulled out my wand.

And that is where we went our seperate ways.

"Lumos." I whispered to my wand. My wand tip lit up and I started patrolling.

(About an hour later)

I looked at my watch. _ I need to get Ron and go back to the Common Room._ I starting walking.

"Ronald....... Ronald." I whispered. _I should've brought the Map._

I heard some people. I tiptoed twords the noise and whispered, "Nox." I kept walking silently.

"Shhh. I heard something." Said a feminine voice. I hid. "Hmmmm I wonder." Said the voice again but was interupted by a kiss by the other person.

I slipped off my shoes and quietly padded to the couple. And what I saw made me run. What I saw made me almost drop my wand.

What I saw was Ron snogging some random Ravenclaw who I think her name was Lavern Oliver.

When I ran I didn't think, for my eyes were streaming in tears. As I ran I thought _I had to eventually had to stop somewhere right?_

I stoped dead in my tracks. I had arrived at....

The girls bathroom on the second floor. (gasp)

Forgetting about Myrtle I went inside and sat down in a stall and cried.

I thought i heard Myrtle say "Drakkie is that you?" as I walked in.

_Draco?_ I thought. _I wouldn't mind seeing him for a change._

And fate aggreed. Just acouple of seconds after I thought that Draco burst into the bathroom.

I quickly dried my tears and I went out to confront him when i heard a sound. Crying. And for the first time it wasn't me for once!

"There there." Said Moaning Myrtle in a very soothing voice. "I just can't take it anymore." His voice cracked

"Draco." I said quietly. Draco's head whipped around. "Granger what are you doing here?" He spat wand and wand arm pointed at me. He saw my eyes. "Hmmm I wonder why I'm in the girls bathroom. What with me being a girl." I said scarstactly. "Have you been crying?" He asked kinda concerned. I saw concern fill his eyes then he sneered.

"Why mudblood? Didn't get into that extra class that you wanted?"

"No I just walked into my boyfriend making out with someone other than me!" I yelled and broke out into tears again. I put my hands to my face, backed up aganst the wall and slid to the floor.

I felt Draco walk over to me. "Granger I think that was pretty low of him. Because I......." I looked up at him through my tears. "Malfoy what are you trying to say?" I asked.

Draco looked away. He sighed and sunk down next to me. "Granger why do you think i picked on lyou all those years?" He asked me.

" 'Cause of my blood status? Because I'm a Gryffindor? Because were complete and total opposites?" I asked.

"No Hermione," He took a deep breath and put a finger under my chin when I looked down. I looked up at him quizically.

"Because I'm in love with you." He blurted.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Wha- wha- what???" I exclamed.

"I am head over heals in love with you. He said

"Draco." I said and in that instant I knew we were destened to be with eachother.

I put my hand on his cheak. "I love you too." As I said it too my suprize my words rang true.

Then his lips found mine in a searching kiss. As we broke apart I felt a tear fall from my eye. Draco kissed it away. Another one fell. "Ahhh I'm leaking." I whispered.

Draco put his forehead to mine and chuckled.


End file.
